rio_iii_the_movie_2017fandomcom-20200216-history
Rio 3
Rio 3 is a 2017 film. It is released on March 12 2017. Jesse Eisenberg, Anne Hathaway, Andy García, Rachel Crow, Amandla Stenberg, Pierce Gagnon, Jemaine Clement, George Lopez, will.i.am, Jamie Foxx, Kristin Chenoweth and Tracy Morgan reprise their roles. Narrated by Mark Moraghan with a faux British accent. Characters Main *Jesse Eisenberg as Blu *Anne Hathaway as Jewel *Eddie Redmayne as Ryan *Jamie Foxx as Nico *will.i.am as Pedro *Sir John Hurt as Sailor John *George Lopez as Rafael *Peter Dinklage as Freddy *Alan Tudyk as Jake *with Jemaine Clement as Nigel *Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff *Bob Peterson as Dug *Josh Gad as Olaf *Keith Wickham, Tom Stourton and Tim Whitnall as Rex, Mike and Bert *and Tabitha St. Germain as Pepper Secondary *Steve Carell as Mayor *Susan Egan as Applejewel *Rachel Crow as Carla *Amandla Stenberg as Bia *Pierce Gagnon as Tiago *Simon Pegg as Jeff *Willem Dafoe as Alpha *Geoffrey Rush as Beta *Cheech Marin as Gamma *Kristin Chenoweth as Gabi *Tracy Morgan as Luiz *Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby *Nick Frost as Flynn *Aziz Ansari as Squint *Kunal Nayyar as Gupta *Rebel Wilson as Raz *Alain Chabat as Silas Cast *Jesse Eisenberg as Blu, a male Spix's macaw from Moose Lake and Jewel's mate *Peter Dinklage as Freddy, an agent who plans to kill Blu, Jewel, Rafeal, Nico and Pedro *Anne Hathaway as Jewel, a female Spix's macaw from Rio de Janeiro and Blu's mate *Alan Tudyk as Jake, a Tabby cat *Keith Wickham, Tom Stourton and Tim Whitnall as Rex, Mike and Bert, 3 engines who are friends with Blu, Jewel, Jake, Luiz, and Skiff *Bob Peterson as Dug, a Golden Retriever *Tabitha St. Germain as Pepper, a striped skunk with orange eyeliner *Eddie Redmayne as Ryan, a lion who speaks with a Scottish accent *George Lopez as Rafael, a romantic Toco toucan fond of the Rio Carnival *will.i.am as Pedro, a rapping Red-crested cardinal *Jamie Foxx as Nico, Pedro's close friend. He is a Yellow canary with a bottlecap hat *Josh Gad as Olaf, a wacky lab rat who is friends with Blu *Andy García as Eduardo, Jewel's father *Steve Carell as Mayor, the Mayor of the Amazon who is friends with Blu *Amy Poehler as Mayor's Wife, the Mayor's Wife of the Amazon *Charles Kimbrough, Jason Alexander, Jane Withers as the Mayor's Guardians **Charles Kimbrough as Victor **Jason Alexander as Hugo **Jane Withers as Laverne *Susan Egan as Applejewel, a pony who is shy and magical who speaks with a Southern American accent. *Sir John Hurt as Sailor John, a sailor obsessed with finding buried treasure *Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff, a railboat owned by Sailor John *Rachel Crow as Carla, Blu and Jewel's music-loving, older daughter *Amandla Stenberg as Bia, Blu and Jewel's intelligent, younger daughter *Pierce Gagnon as Tiago, Blu and Jewel's youngest, mischievous, and only son *Simon Pegg as Jeff, a human who is friends with Blu *Jemaine Clement as Nigel, an evil sulphur-crested cockatoo who seeks revenge on Blu for crippling his ability to fly *Willem Dafoe, Geoffrey Rush and Cheech Marin as the Dog Pack, 3 dogs who are Nigel's companions **Willem Dafoe as Alpha, a Doberman Pinscher **Geoffrey Rush as Beta, a Rottweiler **Cheech Marin as Gamma, a Bulldog *Kristin Chenoweth as Gabi, a poison dart frog and Nigel's sidekick *Tracy Morgan as Luiz, a bulldog and a chainsaw expert with a drooling condition *Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby, Eduardo's good friend *Nigel's gang, a band of pirates **Nick Frost as Flynn, a bear **Aziz Ansari as Squint, a beetle **Kunal Nayyar as Gupta, a rat **Rebel Wilson as Raz, a pony **Alain Chabat as Silas, a cockatoo Trivia *Blu and his crew decide to make the crocodile laugh out of the way, Nico tries telling Tick-Tock jokes but he was not amused and Tiago tries singing a silly song but nothing seem to work. Nigel tries his hand to make the croc laugh masquerade as a clown. The crocodile finally laughs. Epilouge The epilogue is a music video called "Perfect Day for Fun" wherein Blu and his old and new friends have fun at a Treehouse evening carnival. Interspersed with this are shots of the band singing and playing instruments on a stage. Jewel and Rafeal try a high-striker game; both of them are beaten by Luiz. Dug plays "Whack-A-Mole!", but instead of whacking the moles, he pets them. He does however whack a Nigel plush doll out of Blu's wings. Nico and Pedro enjoy cotton candy. Eventually the friends meet up at a pair of photo booths and take pictures. As the Band begins their stage performance, everyone on the carnival grounds starts dancing. Photos on Blu's phone show the friends enjoying other carnival games and attractions. At the end of the song, Blu, Jewel, Rafeal, Dug, Nico, Pedro, Luiz, Pepper, Jeff, Carla, Bia, Tiago, Eduardo, Proffesor Quiggley, Rex, Mike, Bert, Mimi, Eva, Roberto, Felipe and Sir Robert Norramby come together for a group photo. A montage is then shown before Blu's old friends, Jeff and Pepper look at the group photo while riding the Ferris wheel. Blu and Dug join Skiff at Arlesburgh Harbour overlooking the Fireworks. Songs #Shake Your Tail - featured in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. It is preformed by Jesse Eisenberg, Anne Hathaway, George Lopez, will.i.am and Jamie Foxx. The performance is interspersed with a story in which the six attempt to decorate the school auditorium for the party. Each tries out a different theme for the party that ends in failure of some sort: Pedro's luau-themed set that falls apart around him; Nico bombards his friends with soccer balls and basketballs in a sports theme; Rafeal's country theme includes a dangerous rodeo bull; Jewel's elegant masquerade falls through when Luiz startles everyone with a tiki mask; Luiz turns the party into a boring study session; and Blu's petting zoo idea results in animals running amok. Finally, Nico comes up with an idea and combines all of their themes into one. # I Wanna Rock - Sung by Blu and his friends who defeat Nigel. # Follow Me - Sung when the Group plays Follow the Leader. # Friendship Through the Ages - Sung by the Group telling Skiff about the Magic of Friendship # Perfect Day for Fun - During the epilogue # We Make a Team Together! - While Sailor John, Skiff and Blu find the treasure # Never Overlook a Little Engine - Sung by Rex, Mike and Bert when Blu first met them # Cinematic - Sung by Owl City